lolirockfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Party Talking
Party Talking — шестая песня из альбома "LoliRock".В сериале в первый раз прозвучала в "Puppylove". Текст |-|Английский= Party, party, party night Party talking Party, party, it’s alright Party talking Spread the word that the party’s out What’s the code for tonight (the party) Dolling up tonight (for the party) Having fun in the starlight (ooh, ooh) Diamond girls letting go (getcha, getcha, getcha) Move your feet to the party we go Just move your body (party, party, party, night) Time to go crazy (party talking) Follow the music (party, party, it’s alright) Lolirock girls (party talking) Hear that sound cause we’re breaking all bounds We’re moving faster (party talking) Diamonds glitters spinning around Flying through the roof (party talking) Spread the word that the party’s out Getting up, cutting loose (the party) Time to get in the groove (for the party) Set your feet on the dance floor (ooh, ooh) Diamond girls letting go (getcha, getcha, getcha) Breaking out Let yourself go Shout it out Let the word know With my friends Rocking the house Breaking out Get on the dancefloor Hit the beat and let yourself go Hit the beat and let yourself go Make some noise and let yourself go Move your feet to the party we go Just move your body (party, party, party, night) Time to go crazy (party talking) Follow the music (party, party, it’s alright) Lolirock girls (party talking) Hear that sound cause we’re breaking all bounds We’re moving faster (party talking) Diamonds glitters spinning around Flying through the roof (party talking) Party, party, party night Party talking Party, party, it’s alright Party talking |-|Французский= Pour s’amuser entre amis C’est bien parti Pour un pti peu de folie C’est bien parti Tu peux faire passer le message Et faire courir le bruit C’est parti Fait toi un look super Un look inoui Ce soir nous jouons les stars On va faire le grand show Pour le fun sur le Dance Floor go Un peu de folie Pour s’amuser entre amis Un peu de magie C’est bien parti Beaucoup de musique Pour un pti peu de folie Les LoliRock C’est bien parti Monte le son, les LoliRock t’invitent Et ça va bouger C’est bien parti Tu vas briller comme une étoile de mille étincelles C’est bien parti Tu as fait passer le message On va se faire plaisir C’est parti S’éclater de fou rire C’est bien parti Etre fun sur le Dance Floor On va faire le grand show Se sentir bien dans sa peau Pas de doute, elles sont ici Tes amis, faux que ça bouge Monte le son Feu sur le Dance Floor Des sensations de voler si haut Pied sur terre s’envoler si haut Tête en l’air s’envoler si haut Pour le fun sur le Dance Floor Go Un peu de folie Pour s’amuser entre amis Un peu de magie C’est bien parti Beaucoup de musique Pour un pti peu de folie Les LoliRock C’est bien parti Monte le son, les LoliRock t’invitent Et ça va bouger C’est bien parti Tu vas briller comme une étoile de mille étincelles C’est bien parti Pour s’amuser entre amis C’est bien parti Pour un pti peu de folie C’est bien parti Галерея Party Talking/Галерея Ляпы * У Айрис несколько раз меняется цвет помады. Губы1.png Губы2.png Категория:Песни Категория:Песни к сезону 2